Monica's Story: Thorugh Fear and Happiness
by defuntaccount
Summary: Monica was a demon, she was the ladyof the NeverEnding Forest. What happened to Monica when she was little? What will happen to her in the future? Who will she fall for? What is her secret connection to one of the Inuyasha character? Monica will go throug
1. Chapter 1

Monica's Story: Though Fear and Happiness

Monica was a demon, she was the lady of the Never-Ending Forest. What happened to Monica when she was little? What will happen to her in the future? Who will she fall for? What is her secret connection to one of the Inuyasha character? Monica will go through the pain and of being alone in the hardships of life. Please read and review thanks.

The girl that sitting alone on a rock in a forest was not a ordinary. She was so used to talk to herself because after Mother's death Nobody would talk to her.

"People say demons don't exist they were so wrong it wasn't funny." Monica said.

"They don't know what it is like to be so old." Monica said hoping some things would get better.

She was speaking to the wind now:" They really don't know when you have bad nightmares   
about a past that no one knows about. Do they evening know who the true me is?"

"Hi little bird you want to know what my dreams are?" Monica asked the nice eagle.

"chirp,chirp,chirp." Said the bird

"I guess that means yes. So here is the first one:  
I was little then, when you could never be to sad. I was so happy until that   
night in question. My mom was on the floor and dad was over her he had  
blood all over his hands. I was so sad that i started crying.  
"No dad don't kill Mommy!" Monica screamed

"Monica, shut up or you will die to!" Monta said. I was so  
scared that i just shut up there and then. I went to my mom  
and start saying:" Mommy why did this happen to you. Please  
wake up i am begging you!" I start crying and i couldn't stop.  
"Mommy why did you have to go, i need you." In my heart i  
know the truth that my mom was dead. That was the end of  
that dream."

Monica's POV:  
I got out of bed and put on a black tank top with leather pants.  
I am worried that something bad is going to happen to me. I started  
to walk through the woods and i turn invisible( just one of my skills)  
waiting for hanyous and humans to come by and plays tricks on.  
You see i hate hanyous and humans.

Just then i smelt a hanyou and human girl come by. They  
were talking very loudly.

" Inuyasha be patient, the more then i won't have to sit you."  
the girl said.

The man with the dog ears fell and i start to laugh and i think they heard me.

That is all of know so please review when you get done. I just revised this chapter  
i will maybe revise some more later Thanks. if you see usernames they are friends of mine on another site that this story was post on first.  
Hannah 


	2. Chapter 2

Monica's story:Through fear and happiness

Monica's POV

I am still invisible but i see that dude with dogs ears come through my lands without asking i am getting mad that dude he is suppose to to come past the gates and ask that is not hard to do if you are a half demon . I wonder who he is i heard of the great Inu No Taisho and i met him before i began a alliance with him to join his side in battle (I like fighting). That girl who is she?

I heard that a half demon and a the girl is reincarnation of a priestess but is it them i better hide they might come and kill me for my jewels.

The jewels Monica is saying is NOT the shikon jewel but these jewels  
are d efferent but as powerful

The jewel has many uses but i keep for my sake in case someone tries to kill me and i can grow more powerful then i was. jumps off the tree and starts walking down a path without realize it she is almost near The half demon and that girl

Back to normal point of view

Monica was walking down this path she knows well then she found herself humming a lullaby that she start to remembers starts to remember _I think i heard that lullaby before but in my dreams  
she would sing me this song that what i remembered. But what holds  
the memories back? _

While she is walking she she smells a half demon then she realized that they are going to met her and kill her(Monica as i said earlier is a little crazy) gets paranoid about that somebody is going to kill  
me! While she is thinking she goes and hides and when Girl and boy are going to start to pass she walks out.

Back to Monica's POV...

I stop in front of them of the girl and boy and say ":who is it passing  
on my lands?"

Girl: "well i am Kagome and this is Inuyashashe points to the guy with  
dog ears and what is your name?"

:"Well my name is Monica!"

Kagome: "Hi Monica!"

Monica: "strange custom i don't think you do that in the feudal era Kagome?"

Kagome: "you see i am from the present time and they do that !"

Monica: "okayjust then Inuyasha cuts into the conversation

Inuyasha: "Well well well you got the shikon jewel shards don't you? Also are you  
a relative to my brother Sesshoumaru?"

Monica gets mad at that question and goes and slaps him.

Monica: "You are suppose to treat a lady nice were raised in a dog house Inuyasha?"  
(A/N:I thought this is funny)

Monicacontinues talking "i would thought better of you Inuyasha? Kagome does Inuyasha  
treat you good or like what he did now?"

Kagome: "Well he does until he get SIT!" Inuyasha falls and starts moaning "why did you  
do this Kagome i treat you nice."

What Happens to Monica when she tells them about her jewel and why she did not answer  
Inuyasha first question?Here are the replies to the reviews i got! So please read and review. Thanks  
Since won't show the replies to people. Thoughts are in teh different print.

darklord3535: Thanks for giving my story a chance. Thanks for reviewing.

HoshiiNoTenshi: Thanks Monica is my spanish name i picked out in Spanish class. I will update soon.

WolfGrlAKAKoga'sGrl: Thanks for the nice comment, they always make me nice. I think that she will fall for the hot guy!

Hannah


	3. Chapter 3

Monica's story through fear and Happiness

Monica's POV

I thought Inuyasha did not have a weakness i must have overlook it but now i am sure that i keep that in mind from now on. But do i have to tell them about the the seven jewels of life or do I keep it secret from them then i will not put them in danger just for my sake. Inuyasha was coming close to the truth he would never believe me so i must not tell unless i am forced to.

I think i smell Sesshoumaru coming I don't think he knows me for i am never went past my lands at all during these years. But why do I not know of all my past why does this hunted me all these years.

Inuyasha:"Now Monica i want answers right now and they got to tell the truth!"

I must tell or i will risk my friend's lives just to keep these a secret right now. But how will i tell them the bad news i know demons will come after me. But will the consequences be i know there has to be some because i am old .

Monica:"Here are my jewels they are called The seven jewels of life they stand for Friendship,Luck,Honesty,wealth healing,Gratitude,Power."pulls out seven jewels in a round shape

Inuyasha:" These jewels what is special about them ?"

Monica:"Well let see that is hard to explain but i will tell you a little bit."

Monicastarts telling about her jewels "Let see these jewels are called the seven jewels of life they were created hundreds of Years ago but i do not know who created them but i know i am protect these jewels with my life if i must okay. Let see the most powerful of all the jewels are Power and Healing theycan make you more powerful when you are going to die or you need help. That is all I explained you have to learn the rest because i do not know the rest of the story."

I know for sure Sesshoumaru is coming i can smell him coming very soon.

Monica:"We will have a guest soon five four there two one bingo!"

Just then Sesshoumaru enter the The picture.

Monica:"I told you that he was coming you should listen to you elder."

Sesshomaru: "Well who is this Girl?"

Monica:"Well my name is Monica and i am a shape shifter demon."

Sesshomaru :" Well hello Monica Have i heard of you before?"

Monica:"Well you might of long time you see i am really old i am sure but i am not sure how old i am."

Sesshomaru: "I also heard that you carry the seven jewels of life is that true?"

Monica:"Matter of fact yes it is."

What questions will Sesshoumara ask next and Will Monica tell more about herself?

Please Review when you get done and thanks for all the nice reviews!

Here are the replies:

darklord3535: It is okay, i don't mind that you don't like people named Monica i will just get over it. Thanks for reviewing You make my day.

WolfGrlakaKoga'sGrl: Your welcome and i will update soon since i had these chapters already written and i can't wait either to see who Monica hooks up with. Also your review made my day!

Hannah

P.s I might add another story i have written on another site just to let you know it is full metal alchemist fan fiction. So please continue reading and reviewing my stories. Also you will learn later what the pairings are!


	4. Chapter 4

Monica's Story

Monica's POV

What will Sesshomaru ask next will they find out?I must not tell they will start asking questions and  
i do not like that. I will tell little and leave the group that is my destiny to roam for the people that  
are special in my heart.

Inuyasha:"Monica are you day dreaming again?"

Monica:"No i am just thinking."

Sesshoumara:"Well Monica tell us something about yourself we would like to know okay?"

I knew that they would ask questions and i will tell them what they need to know not all. I must remember back then what happen to the people that are close to my heart? starts crying "Why  
does this happen to me all the people that I love go missing." 

Ever body look up and saw Monica crying and saying" why does this happen to me all the people that i love go missing."

Inuyasha: "Monica are you playing this game to us so that we will feel sorry for you?

Monica gets out her fan and she looks up. Then Inuyasha and the gang went back to talking or doing what ever they did before Monica started to cry.

Back to Monica's POV.

I will get Inuyasha for saying that i am fake crying i really miss my love ones my beloved went away one year and never came backand then i found out that he had died. What attack should i use against  
him maybe showing him my fan that will teach him a lesson not to get me mad.

Just then Monica start walking and goes a couple of feet from Inuyasha and pulls out her fan and looks up.

Monica: " Inuyasha you should have not done that!" she gets Inuyasha while he was unready for her to do this

He gets ready to punch her but she is quicker then he is and grabs Inuyasha neck.

Monica:"Inuyasha you are not quick enough maybe this will teach you a lesson not to miss with me when i am sad!" Just then Monica pulls out her fan.

Inuyasha:" That is a fan you can't hurt me with thatInuyasha goes and startlaughing

Monica:" Look at the tips Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looks at the fan and sees they are razor sharp and he starts to get worried_ maybe i should not have pissed her of but i thought she was fake crying. what should i do i am going to die help me somebody!_

The gang(Including Sesshomaru) execpt Inuyasha starts looking at Monica and Inuyasha. Just then Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha and the really mad Monica.

Sesshomura: "Inuyasha you should have not done that you are getting beat by a girl."

Will Monica hurt Inuyasha or will somebody stop Monica from Hurting Inuyasha? So remember please review when you get done reading this so Thanks for the nice reviews! Here are the replies:

WolfGrlAKAKoga'sGrl: Thanks for the nice review! I sent you a email with Monica's picture. I hope that you will like the picture. I will update "_The love in my Heart" _In a couple of days depends if i have homework because are teachers always give me a lot of homework.

Hannah


	5. Chapter 5

Monica's story

Monica"s Pov

Inuyasha is such a jerk but i will hurt him as he hurt me. Maybe that might not want me to stay i will leave tomorrow or during the night and go back home were i belong i feel so not welcome here!

Monica:"Inuyasha be ready to be hurt as you hurt me!"

Just then Sesshomaru comes by and knocks Monica off her feet then she goes down. I was not ready for Sesshomaru to come and save inuyasha i am leaving tonight period!

Monica gets up and says a simple spell and the dirt comes off her. I am feeling better then i will showed that jerk not to mess with me when i am hurt again!

Inuyasha:"I feel better now Sesshomaru i should thank you for saving me from certain death."

Sesshoumara:"Inuyasha i did not want you to die yet i have a use for you later like help defeating Naraku."

Inuyasha:"Stop that Sesshoumara i will kill you wait and see!"

Sesshomura:"Inuyasha you will never kill me little brother."

Inuyasha:"Are you sure?"

Just then Monica comes and stops the argument by snapping her fingers and came to Inuyasha and whisper something into his ear.

Monica in a whisper "Inuyasha i can kill you anytime but you brother does not want you to die yet."

Inuyasha face turned shock and start to stare in Monica's face and start to say:"How did you know that you must be a witch!"

Monica snaps her finger again and there is peace again! "Don't agure Inuyasha and Sesshoumara it is not worth it anymore."

Her answer surprised everybody they would have thought she would have screamed on her top of her lungs but she remained calm like Sesshomaru sometimes.

Back to Monica's POV

I felt so calm like Sesshumara sometimes but if they fight again i am going to stop them one and for all then i will hatch a plan for tomorrow and go back home i know i don't deserved to be here with Inuyasha and Kagome and Sesshomaru

Does Monica leave or not why does she act calm sometimes is she related to Sesshomaru?  
Please review when you get done reading this Thanks! I am so sorry for not updating and i am having trouble with my life now i think i am changing not wanting to a punk anymore. So only time will see and therefore i shall continue writing this story and writing more one-shots. Did anybody read Do you love me? A one shot that wrote about Kagome and Inuyasha. So plz read it. I can't answer the replies right now but i will say thank you to all the people who reviewed! I will update when i can i hope you can understand thanks and does anyone know any kagura/sesshomaru fanfictions that i have not fav? I just want to know so i can read them because i love the pairing so much.

Hannah


	6. Chapter 6

Monica's Story: Through the fear and happiness

Monica's POV

How are i going to get out they still don't that I can turn invisible so i have a plan here it is: When everybody is asleep i will get what is important and take that then shapshifter a demon girl with long pink hair that goes down to my feet and with dark pink eyes then i will turn invisible and go back home i will never come back with Inuyasha gang.

There is something wrong here at the camp. Inuyasha is acting weird and Kagome sense Tense i better find out before I go back home. I wonder if I am relate to Sesshoumara like when they were fighting i snap my fingers and they calm down?

They are now sleep i must go then i will better about myself. I have packed what i need and now i am ready to shape shifter. Monica changes to a demon that looks like a teenager with long Pink that is very pretty with dark pinks eyes to

Monica:"I am going now! Thanks for trying to be nice everybody."

Monica is prepared for a long jounery and turns invisible and got rid of her tracks. So that nobody would know that she had left. She starts walking though she knows it will be a long walk home she started early.

Back to Monica's POV

When Monica is sad she starts to sing a song that she learned when she was a kid so long nobody knows how are life if you are old and when everyone of your friends are gone and my family disappear .

A/N: Monica is near a mountain and this is where this chapter were the story takes place.

She seats down on a rock and starts to cry "Why does this happen it never happen anybody but me then she felt better before she start to draw."

Back to the Inuyasha Gang and don't forget Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha and the Gang wake in the morning to discover that Monica was missing! They were pondering what could had happen to her! Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting together near where the camp fire used to be!

Inuyasha: "Kagome do you love me?"

Finally a Inuyasha and Kagome Moment that is what my friend,April, said April don't get mad at me!

Kagome:"While Yes i do Inuyasha but you must stay being a hanyou i love you the way you are!"

Inuyasha:" I love you to Kagome and i will never turn full demon anymore!"

A/N:Okay Kagome and Inuyasha were by them self so nobody were watching them so it is between them okay?

Inuyasha:" Kagome Will you marry me? Inuyasha gets on his knee and tells Kagome " If you don't want to will you consider it later when you get older?"

Kagome:"I will accepted when i turn 16 okay Inuyasha that is just a year and then we will be happy!" A red Heart pops up between Inuyasha and Kagome How romantic!

Inuyasha:"Kagome you make me so happy!" Inuyasha starts Dancing and he grab Kagome and they start dancing romantic Inuyasha thinking _This is so romantic I will Love Kagome with all my heart!_

What will happen next? There will be a new character and Monica Mets Koga!So please remember Please Review and thanks!I am sorry that i have not update soon because i have been busy and tired. I had the flu but i am better now.

Hannah

Remember the inuyasha characters aren't mine but Monica is,Monta,Marie are SO don't steal or use without my permission plz!


	7. Chapter 7

Monica's Story

Monica's POV

Just then I sniff the air and smelt a wolf coming really fast i can see the shikon jewels  
shards coming fast. I was on a rock staring into the scenery thinking Have i made a big  
mistake to runaway like that Leaving the group like that. I wonder is he the the leader of the  
wolf tribe i met the Lord of the Eastern Lands and I am the Lady Of the Never ending forest.

Right before he came I change into My normal self so he might recognize Me. So i am faster  
then he is took a couple of steps and was right in front of him.

Back to the normal POV.

Koga:" Who are you i know that you are a demon lie me but what type?"

:"Well i won't answer your question unless you answer my questions first?"

Koga:"Okay."

Monica:" Well what is your name? and Are you the leader of the wolf tribe ?"

Koga:" My name is Koga and yes i am the leader of the wolf tribe. What is your name and what type of demon are you?"

Monica:" My name is Monica and i am a shape shifter demon Koga!"

Koga:"Do you know where that never ending forest is?"

Monica:" Why should i tell you that?"

Koga:" I will kill you if you don't tell."

Monica:"I am not afraid Koga but i will tell you were first..."Just then Koga interpret Monica by saying:"What do you have to tell me first?"

Monica: "You can't get in without my permission they are my lands."

Koga:" You rule over those Lands can i get your permission first?"

Monica:" Nobody with Shikon Jewel shards can go past the gates."

Koga:" How do you know i got the shards?"

Monica:" I know many things."

Monica gets up and says:" Good bye Koga if you still want to get in my lands don't try."

That girl must be crazyKoga thought no wonder she must be very old to have those lands. Then Koga decides he is going to visit Kagome and forget about the forest.

Monica's POV

That wolf is strange but i don't pry into other people's life so i want to know why did he want to come into my lands. Then there is this guy he is 6'o ft tall and has short sliver hair and he is  
a dog demon. He must be a little older then i am he looks like he is in his twenty's( in demon years mean around 1700). I have to met him i feel like i am in love now.

I walk up to him a he is so cute looking. Monica:" Hello what is your name?"

:"Well my name is James and what is your name?"

Monica:" Monica and are you a dog demon?"

James;" How do you know that ?"

Monica:" I am a demon and i smelt you coming!"

James:" How Nice would like to join me and visit everywhere?"

Monica is thinking i better accepted i am in love "Yes i do except your offer James!"

Has James and Monica fallen in love Also does Koga visit The gang and does he see something that will shock him? Find out when you read the next chapter!

Hey! I was so busy i forgot to update this story! By the way, i will try to update clash of the warriors, and i just added "_Life As a Witch"_ Monica Le Fay's story which is a harry potter fanfic! So please review when you get done reading! Thanks to my only review Monica(WolfGrlAKAKoga's girl) and i have ideas for the one shot that we were both supposed to write, i will try to write it very soon i am so sorry Monica!

Hannah 


End file.
